


Il premio più grande

by Rota



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: Ultime due palline. Quella rossa atterrò cinque lattine, quella gialla tre.Kuro lanciò un urlo di vittoria, alzando le braccia muscolose al cielo. Il suo avversario applaudì, pur madido di sudore.-Ah! Hai vinto tu, Kuro-chin!Il vincitore fece un sorriso al ragazzo più basso, felice.-Solo di una lattina! Mi hai dato filo da torcere Nito!
Relationships: Kiryuu Kurou/Nito Nazuna





	Il premio più grande

**Author's Note:**

> Anche loro mi sono venuti abbastanza in fretta in mente quando ho letto questo prompt oiuhygtfrdcfvghj non avevo mai scritto qualcosa su di loro, ma comunque li ho sempre trovati una coppietta un sacco carina!  
> Buona lettura!

  
  
  
  
  
  
Ultime due palline. Quella rossa atterrò cinque lattine, quella gialla tre.  
Kuro lanciò un urlo di vittoria, alzando le braccia muscolose al cielo. Il suo avversario applaudì, pur madido di sudore.  
-Ah! Hai vinto tu, Kuro-chin!  
Il vincitore fece un sorriso al ragazzo più basso, felice.  
-Solo di una lattina! Mi hai dato filo da torcere Nito!  
A un cenno dell’uomo dietro il banco, il ragazzo con i capelli rosso fuoco indicò un pupazzo gigantesco sullo sfondo, nel range dei punti che aveva fatto.  
-Voglio quello.  
Nazuna ne indicò un altro più piccino, di uno spiccato color viola.  
-Io questo, invece!  
Kuro rise di gusto, complimentandosi con lui con una pacca sulla spalla.  
-Hai vinto un premio anche tu, alla fine!  
Non era mai stata una gara per la predominanza, solo pura ed elettrizzante competizione. La loro relazione era sempre stata così, tra complicità e sfida, specialmente da quando si erano messi assieme.  
Si allontanarono dalla bancarella, camminando sul sentiero che tagliava quella piccola fiera. Seguirono per un poco la scia dell’odore di frittelle, e davanti al banco dei pesci rossi Nazuna si fermò e porse il proprio premio all’altro.  
-Lo so che è più piccolo del tuo, ma vorrei che lo tenessi. Dopotutto, il tuo è per tua sorella, no? È giusto che il vincitore abbia il suo premio!  
Kuro arrossì in viso, suo malgrado, accettando il dono.  
Allo stesso tempo, gli porse il proprio, con un sorriso in grado persino di illuminare quella notte.  
-Questo è per te.  
-M-ma-  
-Mia sorella è troppo grande per queste cose, ormai! Sono sicuro che troverò altro più adatto a lei. E poi, ci tengo che questo lo prenda tu.  
Ancora più rosso di lui, Nazuna abbracciò il peluches – grande metà della sua statura. Per fortuna, poté nasconderci il viso imbarazzato dietro.  
-Grazie, Kuro-chin…  
  
  
  
  



End file.
